


Before the Dawn

by lunarshores (damichan)



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damichan/pseuds/lunarshores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he and Luffy are forced into debt to Blackbeard, Ace will have to steel himself to take extreme measures to protect his little brother. Will Marco be able to find out what is wrong in time to help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for phoenix0725. Happy Birthday, Phen, and I hope you enjoy! She requested a continuation of the drabble that she also requested (greedy, isn't she XD). Thank you to StarPurpleandBlue for helping me figure out where the hell this was going XD So here is the continuation of the third chapter of Flaring Flames. You don't have to read it, if you haven't already, since it is all included in this story. This was written in a rush and not edited properly, so excuse my mistakes. I'll do a thorough edit after my exams next week, but I wanted to get this up on time. (finally uploaded to AO3)

Marco shifted to a slightly more comfortable position. Why were benches always so uncomfortable? He should just go home, but he couldn’t make himself. Ace had seemed on edge the past few days or so, and though Marco had only known him for three or four weeks, he was sure something was really wrong.

Marco dropped by one of the underground fighting rings they ran throughout the city. It had been years since he regularly participated in the fights, but he heard rumors about a promising rookie and dropped by out of curiosity. Ace’s record was certainly impressive, with no losses at all and over fifty matches, but Marco was unconvinced he’d be any good. The quality of opponents in the underground rings varied greatly. The kid was probably just lucky.

Still, he stopped by for a match or two. It wasn’t often the manager called him because he had someone with potential. Ace’s first match had barely started by the time Marco took interest in the kid. He was obviously inexperienced, but he had potential in spades. Instead of leaving like he had planned, Marco found himself glued to the fights, watching Ace take out opponent after opponent.

Once the matches were over, Marco made his way to the locker room, unsure of what he’d say. He certainly hadn’t expected to be ambushed as soon as he entered the room. Marco reacted on instinct, catching the arm around his throat and forcing it to loosen its grip, before throwing its owner over his shoulder and pinning him to the ground. Marco blinked down at Ace, who was just wearing a towel tied loosely around his hips, gaping up at him in shock.

“What was that for, brat?”

“How did you...?” Ace

Marco laughed, loosening his hold on Ace and offering Ace a hand up. He received a suspicious glare for his trouble.

“You’re good, kid. I’ll give you that, but you have a ways to go to beat me.” Ace crossed his arms over his chest and glared up at him, still splayed out on the floor.

“What do you want? Spectators aren’t allowed back here.” Despite his tough tone, Marco noticed a bit of fear in his eyes and immediately backed up to give him space. Ace scrambled to his feet, taking a defensive stance.

“I’m not exactly a spectator, yoi.”

“Yes, you’re obviously a pervert as well.” Marco snorted, then realized how serious Ace was.

“You’ve had problems with that here?”

  
Ace scoffed. “Nothing I couldn’t take care of. Just like I’ll take care of you.” Marco frowned deeply, ignoring the threat. He’d have to have words with the manager. He sighed.

“I just wanted to see if you’d be interested in some pointers. You’ve got potential, kid, but you’re sloppy now.”

“Oh, and you think you are qualified to teach me?” Ace snorted. “Yeah, right.” Marco pointed up to his records still painted on the wall of the locker room. No one had beaten them yet, though it had been years since he’d participated.

“Those are all mine, brat.”

Marco chuckled to himself at the memory of Ace’s face when he’d said that. They had been meeting to spar most days since then. Marco had wanted to invite him to join the family immediately, but he feared that Ace would reject him outright. He was fiercely independent. He’d been opening up to Marco a bit more, so he’d been hopeful, but then these last few days he’d been almost silent. He’d even passed up going out to breakfast this morning. Marco might not have known him long, but they’d shared several meals after training, and he knew something had to be up for Ace to turn down food.

He sighed, knowing he was grasping at straws. He missed the cheerful, carefree Ace he had come to know the last few weeks, but there was honestly no reason he should be sitting on a bench outside his house. Izo had given him hell about it, when he’d asked him to look into what might be causing Ace’s unusual behavior. Izo thankfully refrained from telling the others, but he didn’t let him forget he was practically stalking a kid because of a gut feeling something was off.

It didn’t help that Marco really was getting a bit too attached to Ace. Still, it wasn’t like he’d act on it. He was old enough to be the kid’s father. He really shouldn’t be here. He’d almost convinced himself to go home and stop acting like the pervert Ace had called him when they’d first met, when Ace opened the door and started down the street. Where the hell could he being going at this time of night? Marco got up to follow, completely forgetting his earlier reservations.

 

* * *

  

 

Ace trudged down the familiar streets, feeling lost. He was going to be late if he didn’t hurry, but even though that was the would only bring him more trouble, he couldn’t seem to make his feet go any faster or take a more direct route. Still, even by the most circuitous route Ace could come up with, he would be there soon. He swallowed hard and unconsciously rubbed his damp palms on his shorts.

It hadn’t seemed so bad until he’d started on his way. Still anything was better than Luffy being in this situation. Ace’s resolve strengthened at the thought of his little brother being in this position, and he turned down the street where the brothel he’d been assigned to lied without any more detours. After all, he volunteered for this; it wasn’t that big of a deal, right?

Another bout of nerves hit him as he reached the door, and Ace found himself lingering before it, relishing in the muggy heat of the night and even the putrid smell of the city streets.

“Ace?” The familiar voice startled him out of his momentary fugue, causing him to jump. “What are you doing in this part of town so late at night?”

“M-Marco!” Ace yanked his hand away from the dilapidated, unmarked door he’d been about to open and turned towards Marco. “N-nothing! I was just… you know… out for a walk?”

“It would be a bit more believable if you told me instead of asked, yoi.” Marco smiled warmly at the now blushing Ace, though it did not quite reach his eyes. He grabbed Ace’s shoulder and turned him firmly away from the dreaded door.

“But-Marco… I have to—” Though he protested, Ace let himself be lead away with no resistance.

“Not anymore, you don’t. Now you’re coming with me to get a cup of coffee, before I take you home.” Ace gave in easily, relief washing through him at the interruption. But now they might come for Luffy. He stopped in the middle of the street, slipping his wrist out of Marco’s grasp.

“I can’t, Marco, I have to go. You don’t understand, if I don’t Luffy will—” He cut off as soon as Marco raised a hand.

“Do you trust me, yoi?” Ace blinked at the unexpected question, then nodded slowly. He’d not known Marco very long, having just met him a few weeks ago, but Ace couldn’t deny he’d felt at ease with Marco instantly. Well, once they’d gotten over the whole pervert thing. Sure, he was clearly neck deep in some sort of illegal activity, but he and Luffy weren’t exactly innocent of that either. He knew Marco had a strong sense of honor, and that was far more important in terms of trust.

“Then you’re going to come with me, drink some damn coffee, and tell me why you were about to enter one of Blackbeard’s most infamous brothels.” He took advantage of Ace’s shock at both his knowledge and Marco’s rare show of emotion and dragged him down the street towards a dingy 24 hour diner down the street.

After a bleary-eyed woman brought them their coffee, Marco took a sip and grimaced at the tepid, bitter brew. He looked up at Ace expectantly, but Ace found himself at a loss for words. How was he supposed to tell Marco, whom he admired so much, that he had been planning to sell himself to ensure his brother’s freedom? He didn’t have time for this. He should be heading home to pack up. They’d definitely have to skip town, though even that might not be enough to keep them safe. Marco sighed at his sudden return of nerves.

“Whatever it is, I promise you it will be okay.” When Ace still didn’t respond, his thoughts still swirling madly, Marco smiled fondly at him and continued. “How about I guess? It’s pretty common for that scumbag to scam people into debt and then force them to work for him. Was that what happened to you?”

“Pretty much.” Ace stared down at the table, not wanting Marco to see the shame in his eyes. “He wanted Luffy instead of me, though. I wouldn’t let him. God, we were so stupid to trust that man.”

A warm hand cupped his cheek, forcing him to meet the other man’s eyes. Instead of the ridicule he expected to read there, he saw only something warm but undefinable. Ace found he couldn’t pull his gaze from Marco’s, and the moment stretched until the waitress slammed sugar and artificial creamer on the table. Marco snapped back his hand, leaving Ace vaguely unsettled at the loss of contact.

Marco cleared his throat. “It’s not your fault. That bastard doesn’t stop until he gets what he wants. Even if you’d gone through with it, he’d still come after your brother. He has no honor.” Ace raised his eyebrows at the vehemence in Marco’s tone. He’d never seen him drop the calm facade he showed the world before today. “Anyway, you won’t have to worry about him anymore, yoi. You should have come to me sooner.”

“And what exactly are you going to do about it? He’s one of the most powerful men in the city!” A flicker of something passed over Marco’s eyes, but it was gone before Ace could identify it. Marco pulled out his phone and dialed.

“Hey, Izo, there’s a kid I know that’s entangled with Blackbeard.” Ace couldn’t tell what the man on the other side said, but he was dying to know what could turn the normally imperturbable man to blush like that.

“Yes, that kid.” Marco hissed into the phone, but not quietly enough he couldn’t hear. Something about him had made Marco blush? He stared at Marco with wide eyes.

“I’m with him now.” Marco paused, starting to regain his composure. “Yeah, as much as I’d like to deal with it myself, it’s probably best.” Marco sighed, his free hand clenching on the table. “Okay, then I’ll just walk him home, yoi.” Ace was dying to know whatever was said next, since it turned Marco’s whole face turned red. A cocky smirk made its way to his face, and, despite everything, he was oddly glad this whole horrible series of events happened. Marco sputtered a goodbye and hurriedly hung up.

“That’s it?” Ace couldn’t believe it was that easy.

“It helps to be Whitebeard’s right hand man in situations like this,” Marco said, without looking up from the table. Ace’s jaw dropped. No wonder it was that easy. Whitebeard was the only man Teach feared. He’d known Marco was probably involved in one of the city’s gangs, but he’d never expected him to be one of the most influential men in the city.

Marco sighed and threw some bills on the table to pay for their mostly untouched coffee, still avoiding Ace’s gaze. Ace thought back to the embarrassed looks when the man on the other side of the phone had talked about him and regained his smirk. He certainly couldn’t let tonight end without getting to the bottom of that. They both stood up and headed for the door, Ace following closely behind Marco.

“Well, I’ll walk you—.” Marco turned back to Ace and stopped mid-sentence as he noticed Ace’s proximity. Ace smirked when Marco’s eyes immediately dropped to his lips before snapping back up. He wrapped one arm around Marco’s neck for balance and leaned in to whisper breathily into his ear.

“Thank you.” Marco shuddered at the feeling of Ace’s lips ever-so-lightly brushing his ear. Ace backed up and immediately started walking towards home, knowing Marco would follow as soon as he’d gathered up his wits. Ace grinned to himself. He’d probably pay for teasing him like that, but as Marco rushed to catch up, he was unrepentant, even as his wrist was grasped tightly, and he was spun back around. Tonight was definitely looking up.

 

* * *

 

Marco stared into Ace’s eyes, their faces close enough he could feel Ace’s breath on his lips. The moment stretched as they stood frozen on the street, Maroc still holding Ace’s wrist. It was all Marco could do to keep himself from kissing the smug grin right off Ace’s face. His reservations about their age difference might have fled with the brat’s teasing but now still wasn’t the right time.

He sighed and forced his fingers to let go of Ace’s wrist. Ace had just narrowly escaped being forced into prostitution. As much as the thought made him simultaneously want to rip Blackbeard’s head off his shoulders with his bare hands and kiss Ace until there was no doubt who he belonged to, he could do neither right now. His frustration at the situation was tempered slightly by Ace’s obvious disappointment when he let go.

Especially as the person to help him get out of his situation, he couldn’t kiss him now. Marco repeated the thought to himself in a continuous chant as Ace pouted up at him, disappointed at his lack of reaction. Marco never would have thought Ace would be such a tease. It took all of his self control to back away from temptation and start walking towards Ace’s home.

Marco sighed. “Let’s get you home.”

The walk back was completed in a comfortable silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts. As they climbed the steps to Ace’s door, Ace paused, making Marco turn to look at him.

“It will be okay, right? I mean, he won’t come after Luffy or me after this?” Ace said softly.

“Not unless he wants a war with the whole family,” Marco said, “Izo will make sure he knows you are under our protection before the night is over. So you shouldn’t have anything to worry about.”

Ace pulled out his keys and fiddled with them. He bit his lip. “Before, you were going to kiss me, right?”

Marco swallowed and nodded slowly. This couldn’t go anywhere good, but it would be pretty obvious he was lying if he denied it. Ace grinned at him slyly.

“Why did you stop?”

“It wouldn’t be right tonight if I kissed you. It would be like I took advantage of your situation and gratitude.” Ace hummed thoughtfully and bit his lower lip.

“So, if I were to kiss you, there wouldn’t be any problem? Since it would be entirely my choice then.” The distance between them had closed without Marco noticing it once again. Ace rested both hands on Marco’s shoulders, smirking up at him.

“I’m sure there is something wrong with that logic, but somehow it is not coming to mind right now.” Marco returned the smirk as Ace drew teasingly close. Their noses brushed as Ace stopped a breath away from Marco’s lips, letting his eyes flutter shut.

Suddenly, the door burst open, causing them to jump apart in surprise at the sudden noise. Before Marco had made sense of the abrupt change in mood, a blur sped out of the door and flew into Ace, causing him to almost topple down the stairs, burden and all. Luckily, he caught himself just before the edge.

“ACE!” As Ace regained his balance, Marco could make out Luffy attached to his brother like a koala, all limbs wrapped around him. “I was so worried when you left so late! That evil guy didn’t make you do anything weird, did he? I figured you’d be okay because the man who always watches our house went with you, so he’d be there if anything went wrong, but still!” He paused to take a breath but before continued when he caught sight of Marco, before either of them could process his babbling fully, much less respond.

“Oh, hi man-that-watches-our-house! I’m Luffy!” He left go of Ace and bowed briefly towards Marco. “Thanks for bringing him back safely!”

Ace smacked him hard on the back of the head. “You idiot! It is not safer if a stalker follows you! What were you thinking?” Ace blinked as Luffy’s prattling finally sank in, then looked between his brother and Marco, who was now bright red.

“Man-who-watches-our-house?” Ace asked slowly, raising a brow at Marco and smirking.  

“I.. uh...” Ace laughed at his panicked expression.

“Don’t worry about it. I figured it had to be something like that. Your timing was a bit too perfect,” Ace said, waving a hand to casually brush off the fact his friend had been stalking him. Marco chuckled awkwardly, unsure how to take the easy acceptance. Luffy nodded like it was perfectly normal. “Luffy, this is Marco.” Luffy tilted his head and scrutinized Marco carefully, making Marco incredibly nervous at the inspection. He really shouldn’t care what a brat like him thought of him, but he knew how much Luffy meant to Ace.

“Thanks again, Pineapple-head! Next time you watch the house, you should come in and have snacks. Can you make snacks?” He tilted his head. “I’m going to go get a bedtime snack now. Night, Ace and Pineapple-head.” With that he dashed back in the house, leaving a gaping Marco and Ace in uncontrollable fits of laughter.

When Ace had finally pulled himself together, Marco was still gaping after his brother.

“Don’t mind Luffy. He’s a force of nature.” Ace tilted his head, staring at Marco, then snorted. “It really does look like a pineapple. I like it though.” Marco glared at him. “Hey you’re the stalker here.” Ace laughed again at Marco’s chagrined expression. “So... Do you want to come in?”

Marco looked at his watch and sighed. “I have to go, yoi. I’ve been away a lot lately.” Ace snickered, knowing what he meant, and Marco swatted him on the head. “I was worried! You’ve been acting weird lately.” Ace smiled at him.

“I am grateful.” His innocent expression became a smirk. “You’re still a stalker though.” Marco shook his head and pulled Ace into a hug. Despite his teasing tone, Ace clung to him tightly, burying his face in the crook of Marco’s neck.

“Goodnight,” Marco whispered, pressing his lips gently to Ace’s hair. “Meet me for dinner tomorrow?”

“Of course. Text me”

“Yeah.” Marco sighed and pulled away from Ace reluctantly, making Ace whine in protest. Marco smiled wistfully at Ace, who grinned at him before yawing.

“Good night, Marco.”

Walking away was harder than he expected, but he needed to reassure himself that Ace was safe now, and he had been neglecting his other work too long. He could be patient a little longer. Marco smiled to himself, remembering Ace just about to kiss him. It might be frustrating, but it was sure to be worth the wait.

 

* * *

 

Ace waited outside the restaurant Marco had specified impatiently. It was not far from his and Luffy's apartment, so he'd walked there. He was ten minutes early, which was rare for him, but last night had seemed like a bizarre dream when he'd woken up. Ace was eager to see Marco and confirm the more pleasant events had truly happened. His text had been nothing unusual from any other day, so Ace was a bit nervous.

He sighed, scanning the street for the familiar pineapple-reminiscent hair, lighting up when he saw Marco approaching. He waved excitedly, making Marco laugh at his exuberance.

"Hey, Marc--" His greeting was cut off by Marco's lips in a searing open-mouthed kiss. Since he'd been speaking there was nothing to prevent Marco's tongue from immediately delving into Ace's mouth, not that he minded in the least. Ace clutched Marco's shirt tightly for balance and moaned, staring into Marco's eyes intently. He was too shocked to do anything but allow Marco to explore every corner of his mouth, but soon Marco coaxed him into responding eagerly.

Ace bit down lightly on Marco's tongue as retribution for catching him off guard, and Marco gasped at the sensation. His hands tangled in Ace's hair, as Ace pulled them closer together, sliding his hands teasingly down Marco's chest to his hips. Finally, they had to part for air, panting as they recovered their senses, leaning on each other for support.

“Sorry,” Marco said, grinning at Ace, “I figured we couldn’t get interrupted this way.”

Ace smirked. “Excellent idea.” To show his support, he bit Marco’s lower lip teasingly, sucking on it lightly. Marco briefly kissed him hard, before chuckling and untangling himself from Ace.

He sighed. “We’d better get to dinner, yoi.” Ace nodded eagerly, and Marco chuckled at his antics.

“Still food first, huh?”

Ace blushed at the lighthearted recrimination. “You made sure nothing was before kissing, perverted old man. I don’t think you should be throwing accusations around.” Marco snickered and let Ace pull him to the restaurant.

The evening passed quickly for Ace and all too soon, they were walking back towards his home. He couldn’t leave Luffy all alone for the night, after all, and from what Marco said, they might have more privacy at his home, given that Marco lived in the same complex as all 14 of his siblings, plus Whitebeard.

Marco soon had Ace laughing at tales of his brothers’ ridiculous pranks and adventures as they strolled down the street.

“Your family sounds so fun!” Marco gave him a sidelong glance.

“You know, they want you to join, right?” Marco said casually. Ace frowned.

“Because we’re... whatever we are?”

“No, none of them know about us. Well, except Izo, but he always knows everything so he doesn’t count.” Marco waved dismissively. “The reason I came to see you the first time was to see if you should be invited. I hadn’t asked before now because you’re very... independent? I was going to introduce you to everyone before mentioning anything but...” Marco shrugged. “I think you’ll at least consider it without dismissing it out of hand.” Ace stared at him, wide-eyed as they turned onto his street.

Marco laughed. “Just think about it, and maybe come with me to meet them sometime? Though I don’t know how much longer before they get impatient that I haven’t brought you by yet and start dropping by the ring to meet you unannounced.” Marco grimaced.

“I guess that would be okay.” Ace smiled slightly, as they walked up his steps. “I don’t know about joining though.”

Marco grinned at him. “That’s fine. Just don’t--” They caught sight of the open door, swinging from one hinge, and Ace sighed.

“Lu, did you break down the door again?” Ace yelled into the house. He fumbled around for a light switch. It was weird that Luffy hadn’t left a light on for him, even if he had decided to go to bed uncharacteristically early. Ace finally flipped the switch, staring blankly at the mess in front of him, unable to process what he was seeing.

The whole house was ransacked. Furniture was overturned, there was stuffing and ripped up books covering the floor, and all of the electronics had been smashed. But what caused him to panic the most was the message written in red, dripping letters on the living room wall.

Debts must be paid in full

“Ace! Calm down, yoi. It’s ketchup. Blood isn’t that color, yoi. Ace! Snap out of it!” Finally, Ace heard Marco above the roaring in his ears.

“Not blood?” He managed to ask weakly, shaking slightly.

“No. Let’s look around. If they’ve taken your brother, I promise you we’ll get him back, okay?” Ace nodded, but he couldn’t pull his mind away from all of the horrible things that could be happening to Luffy as they stood there.

“It’s all my fault. I should have just gone. Luffy’d be fine then.” Ace said blankly. Marco shook Ace angrily.

“He would have gotten you both eventually, anyhow. Ace, focus, yoi. We will get him back. But it is not your fault. The only one to blame for this is Teach and me for underestimating him.” The bitterness in the tone was enough to calm Ace down enough to take a deep breath and snap himself out of it.

“No, it isn’t your fault, Marco. Just his.” Ace grinned manically at him. “And we’ll make sure he pays.” Marco smirked at him.

“That’s more like it, yoi.” He pulled out his phone and dialed quickly.

“Thatch? We have an emergency. Call everyone together. That bastard took Ace’s little brother.” Ace could clearly hear the outrage in the reply. “We’ll be there in five minutes.”

 

* * *

 

It really was only a three minute walk from their apartment. Ace had known they lived in Whitebeard territory, but he’d had no idea they were so close to their headquarters. He’d thought the Moby Dick was just another apartment complex, but instead it housed the leaders of the most powerful gang in the city, though from Marco’s stories they weren’t exactly that impressive once you got to know them.

When they got there, Marco unlocked the main door quickly and pulled Ace straight back into the common room, where the family had already gather. A man with a pompadour  caught sight of Ace’s baffled face and laughed.

“We have fire poles from the upper levels! It is so cool.” Ace stared wide-eyed at the three poles disappeared into the high ceiling.

“Not now, Thatch,” Marco said curtly, still dragging Ace as he made his way to the conference table to one side of the massive room. “You can give him a proper tour later, when all this is taken care of.” The man- Thatch?- pouted and made a face at Ace behind Marco’s back, before taking one of the remaining empty seats.

The huge man at the head of the table had to be Whitebeard. Not only was he the only one with white hair (though no beard for some reason), but he had an air of command about him. Ace was rarely impressed by people, but, just like when he met Marco, he had an instant respect for the man.

Marco took a seat next to Whitebeard and gestured for Ace to take the next one.

“Sorry we had to meet like this, brat. But don’t you worry; we’ll get your brother back safely and make that bastard pay.”

Ace grinned up at Whitebeard. “You bet we will!” Whitebeard’s laugh rang out, and Ace could feel some of the tension dissipating from the room at the old man’s laugh.

“I like you, brat. You’ve got guts.” Ace noticed Marco smiled a bit smugly at the exchange, though his eyes remained trained on the door.

When everyone in the room had settled, a strained silence descend on the room. There was still one empty chair, and Ace supposed they were waiting for the missing person though he wondered why there’d be a chair for him if there were the perfect number.

The door opened gently, but the soft noise echoed throughout the quiet room, and a kimono-clad man walked gracefully through the door. He glided over to the table and settled himself in the empty seat across from Marco.

“Why didn’t you use the poles, Izo? You would have been here a lot sooner,” Thatch said.

“Because unlike the rest of you neanderthals, I happen to have some dignity.” Izo sniffed to make his opinion known. “I’ve found where Blackbeard took the boy. He’s unharmed for now, but we’ll need a plan.” He slid a folder over to Marco, who flipped through it quickly, before looking at Whitebeard, who nodded.

“Alright, here’s what we’re going to do.”

 

* * *

 

Ace pouted as a small explosion roared from the front of the building and sighed, glaring at Marco.

“How was I supposed to know you liked blowing stuff up so much?” Marco shook his head, keeping his voice low. “I’m sorry for assuming you’d want to be a part of the team that actually rescued your brother. Anyway, it is better to have someone Luffy trusts, so he’ll come with us.”

“You’re so stingy,” Ace muttered, kicking a little stone on the pavement in the alley where they waited for the signal.

Ace snorted, then whispered. “Besides you’re Pineapple-head, the-man-who-watches-our-house remember? He already trusts you. He even offered you food. Well, if you made some at least...” A second explosion shook the building.

“This is sweet and all, but could the lover’s spat wait? That was the signal, if you recall,” Izo asked, rolling his eyes, “ You guys are just so-- Wait, you know he stalked you?” Ace nodded nonchalantly, as if it were completely normal for Marco to have been stalking him. Marco had to work hard not to burst into laughter at Izo’s incredulous expression and give away their position.

Marco scaled up the brick wall as easily as if it were a ladder, then swung himself up on the window sill, balancing himself on the narrow ledge as he worked to unlock the casement window.

Ace looked on nervously from below. “Don’t worry about him, Ace. He’ll be fine.” Marco snorted to himself at Izo’s unconcern. “More importantly, we need to talk about this. It is not okay for someone to stalk you. You should not be okay with that, understand?”

“Why not? He did save me after all. What’s the big deal?”

“Oh, my. We’re going to have to work to make you aware. Marco’s a pervert, you know. You have to protect yourself better. Has he done anything else?” Marco’s mind instantly flashed back to their kiss on the street earlier as he managed to unlock the window and push it open. He was pretty sure that would count in Izo’s mind as perverted.

“Well...” Ace pretended to think about it, his mischievous eyes meeting Marco’s, causing the older man to blush briefly. Izo watched the exchange in horrified fascination.

“Yes... I can see we’ll definitely have to discuss proper behavior in a relationship. You’re entirely too innocent.” Ace scaled the wall as easily as Marco had, winking at Marco as Marco grabbed his hand to help him inside.

“Perhaps, I’m just as much part of the problem as Marco is.” Ace kept hold of his hand and smirked up at Marco, licking his lips ever so slightly. Izo appeared next to them, sliding into the room with more grace than one would think possible when clabbering through a second story window in a kimono .

“Oh? Well, in that case I have different advi--”

“Can we just get the mission done, yoi?” Marco asked exasperatedly. “And no advice.”

Marco saw Izo mouth “Later,” at Ace and Ace’s answering grin but ignored them, focusing on the mission. Gunfire and the sounds of fighting could be heard distantly in the building as the others created a distraction. Their job was to slip in the back and get Luffy out of there. Pops lead the others and once Marco sent the signal, he’d decide if they’d keep fighting or leave once Luffy was safe.

According to Izo, Luffy was being held three doors down from this room. He cracked the door open and peered out into the hallway. He could see at least four men standing in the hall, most likely guarding Luffy.

“There’s at least four of them. Our best chance is to rush them and hope they don’t get a chance to sound the alarm.”

They nodded, serious for the first time that evening. At Marco’s signal they burst out of the door. Marco took out one immediately with a kick to the jaw and ran to keep the furthest one from bolting from his position. Their entrance was too fast for the guards to even draw their weapons. Izo shot the man about to radio for help in the thigh, causing him to drop the radio and fall to the floor, groaning in pain.

He heard Ace dealing with the remaining guard, while he caught the last one that he’d seen. Just as he knocked the man unconscious, he heard Ace’s panicked shout and turned around to find a another guard had appeared from the room and was about to shoot him point blank. Before he could react, Ace had tackled the man to the ground, Izo grinning as he lowered his gun.

“You two are so sweet.” Izo smashed the butt of his pistol on the man’s jaw once Ace had pinned him, smiling at the two of them as the guard’s eyes rolled up and he collapsed. “Go ahead. I’ll tie them up.”

Luffy was tied to a chair in the now empty room, singing to himself. He cutoff when they entered, grinning widely at them.

“Hey, Ace and Pineapple-head! I’m glad you’re here finally. They wouldn’t give me any meat!” Ace laughed at his carefree attitude and went to untie him, grinning madly himself.

“You nearly gave me a heart attack, Luffy! No letting people kidnap you anymore.” Luffy pouted.

“They said they’d have meat!”

Ace smacked him on the head. “Idiot, don’t you remember why we’re in this situation in the first place? Think before you eat!” Marco raised his brows at the insinuation that they’d almost sold themselves into prostitution because of food. Really, though it made sense when he considered it.

Luffy pouted as he squirmed free from the ropes. “Ace ate it too!” Izo burst out laughing at their argument as he entered the room.

“Looks like you’ll have your work cut out for you keeping these two out of trouble, Marco.” Izo smirked at him.

“It’s worth the trouble.” Marco smiled softly, watching Ace chase Luffy around the room, knocking over furniture and making enough noise to make their earlier attempts at stealth pointless. They left the building swiftly, though unfortunately not silently, and Marco sent up a blue signal flare as sirens screamed in the distance.

 

* * *

 

They all managed to return to the Moby Dick before the cops showed up. Since it was already so late, Pops had insisted he and Luffy spend the night, even though they lived so close. To Ace’s disappointment he had been lead to a spare room with Luffy, instead of going with Marco. Their relationship was still not defined, even between them, and Marco had yet to say anything to anyone but Izo, so it made sense, but he was still a bit hurt at Marco’s cursory goodnight.

At least until Izo’s comment about him being a pervert came to mind. Ace tried smirking knowingly at him as he said goodnight, and sure enough, Marco blushed, staring at him with a heated gaze. Ace turned away to follow after Luffy with a grin. This could be fun after all.

Breakfast the next morning was a rambunctious affair, since none of the Whitebeards had seen the brothers eat before, except Marco, who at least had seen Ace’s lack of manners. Thatch took their massive appetites as a personal challenge and set out to make sure they were full. Ace was pretty sure he had no idea what he was getting into.

As it was 20 plates were stacked beside each brother, and they were nowhere near done. The rest of the family was looking on in shock and horror and placing bets on when they’d stop. Marco sat calmly reading the paper in the turmoil as Whitebeard watched his children and laughed at their ridiculousness.

Finally, Ace slowed down, annoyed at Marco’s focus on the paper. Most of the family had moved on to other things, tiring of the impromptu eating contest. He slide over into Marco’s lap, forgetting not all of their audience was informed about their relationship. It was awkward to worm his way around the paper, but he managed, smirking at Marco’s resigned face.

“Ace...” Marco sighed. “I have to read the paper, yoi. It gives details about last night.”

“But most of them are wrong, and you were actually there.” Ace pouted. “Besides no one saw us, and Blackbeard got arrested, so what’s there to worry about?”

“Several things, but I’m guessing I’m not going to get to worry about them right now.” Marco folded up the paper, just noticing the shocked looks his brothers who were still at the table were giving them. Izo and Luffy laughed at their expressions, with Whitebeard joining in soon after.

“So that is why you’ve been happier lately, Marco.” Whitebeard clapped his hand on Ace’s shoulder. “Take good care of him.”

“No problem, Pops.” Luffy stopped eating and stared at him in shock, then laughed joyfully.

“So you’re going to join them?” Luffy asked. Marco froze, hope flaring in his eyes. Izo looked back and forth between the brothers, trying to figure out what Luffy had seen that he had missed. Silence descended as everyone eagerly awaited his answer.

“Yeah, if they want me.” Marco tightened his hold around Ace until Ace could barely breathe.

“I’d be proud to call you my son, Ace.” Whitebeard laughed happily.

Ace smirked and looked at his brother. “How about it, Lu?” Luffy stuck his tongue out at him making Ace laugh.

“Don’t want to,” Luffy said, “Pineapple-head and the giant man will take good care of you though.”

They all laughed at that, returning to breakfast. Thatch brought out the next round of food and looked like he wanted to collapse when he heard there would be a party that night. He left quickly muttering about supplies.

Ace smiled at Marco. “I hope you are okay with it.” Marco grinned at him, settling him more firmly in his lap.

“Of course I am, yoi.”

“Izo said you all wear Pops’s mark. Where is yours?”

“My chest.” Ace hummed, fiddling with his shirt buttons.

“Maybe I should get it on my back. Then I won’t have to wear a shirt.” Marco laughed as Ace opened the fist button.

“Not that I would mind, but I’m pretty sure that is not how it works, yoi.”

“Ace, why are you stealing Pineapple-head’s shirt? Are you cold?” Luffy was watching them intently, still shoveling food in his mouth. Ace’s hands dropped from Marco’s half open shirt.

“No, Luffy, Ace is taking off Marco’s shirt because he--” Izo halted mid-sentence as he was forced to flee, since Ace had launched himself at him.

“What? I was just going to say that you--” He took off when Ace lunged at him, running round and round the table. Luffy laughed and got up too, joining in on the game, if it could be called that. He tried to catch Ace, who was still intent on cornering Izo.

Finally Izo gasped out, “He wanted to see Marco’s tattoo.”

Ace froze, which allowed Luffy to tackle him. He staggered but remained upright, obviously experienced at catching him. The three started bickering quietly enough Marco couldn’t hear them from the table.

Pops laughed again. “It looks like it will be even more lively, with the two of them around.” Marco chuckled as the chase began anew, holding tightly to the thought that Ace was here to stay.


End file.
